(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wafer treating apparatus for treating surfaces of semiconductor wafers.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, apparatus for treating surfaces of wafers include, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-142045, a BG (back grinding) apparatus and a CMP apparatus, for grinding a surface of each wafer with a turn table pressed directly on the surface of the wafer. The CMP apparatus is used to polish, with the turn table, the back surface of a wafer having a circuit formed on the front surface. After the thickness of the wafer is reduced as above, the wafer is transferred to a subsequent process such as dicing.
The conventional examples with such construction have the following drawback.
In the conventional apparatus, the turn table is placed in direct contact with the wafer for grinding or polishing action. When the turn table presses on the wafer with an increased force, the wafer can be damaged.